Polyphase brushless DC motors apply separate currents to stator windings of the motor in sequential order to produce torque-inducing flux for causing motion in a magnetic or ferromagnetic rotor of the motor. Typically, DC currents are alternatively applied to different stator windings to create current paths in a synchronized fashion to produce different magnetic flux orientations that produce torque on the rotor, and thus causing its rotational movement. The pattern of application of current to different stator windings is commonly referred to as commutation, or commutating a motor.